Kish Goes on a Walk
by summer-flower-girl
Summary: Kish goes on a walk of sorts. oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my bike that is repetitively breaking down.

A/N: Hello –runs for cover- I know I'm being evil not updating Kish Vs cooking. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! …anyways, I was 'working on my speech about pocky' in French class (the speech is in French yippee) and randomly wrote this. It made Emward and Bowleena laugh, thus confirming the rest of the class's suspicion that we are insane, so I hope you guys like it. One last thing; this would have been added earlier, but I couldn't upload it...sorry.

Kish goes on a walk

One day Kish was out for a walk.

Why was he walking, you ask? It's simple; he wanted to, that's why. Oh, he can fly, you don't say. So why is he walking, you ask? Well maybe he didn't want to fly. Maybe he got bored of flying, didn't think of that did you, huh? Maybe people who can fly don't cause they like to annoy the stupid people that ask stupid questions like why he isn't flying when they're walking to the refrigerator for some pickles.

ANYWAYS. Where was I? Ah, yes Kish was out for a walk, when suddenly he was hit on the head by a box of pocky.

How did this happen, you ask? Simple. It fell from the sky, duh. What do you mean 'pocky doesn't just fall from the sky!'? Where else would it come from? Trees? Whatever.

So, Kish was suddenly hit on the head with a box of windowpane flavoured pocky.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN WINDOWPANE ISN'T A FLAVOUR?!? Sheesh, you people need to get out more. Seriously, what kind of self-respecting person hasn't licked a windowpane? You people must live under rocks or something. Honestly, windowpane pocky barely comes in second with paper pocky.

So after being hit on the head with the box of pocky, Kish begins to curse the heavens "Curse you heavens! You know I prefer butterfly flavoured pocky over windowpane flavoured pocky! In fact I hate windowpane pocky as of now! Curse you!" But the heavens surprisingly didn't answer.

Humph, I'm ignoring your insane theories that the heavens never answer. Insane.

After having his little rant to the non-answering heavens, Kish picked up the windowpane flavoured pocky and flung it in a random direction as hard as he could. In fact he had thrown it so hard it hurtled around the world and whacked him on the back of his head exactly four seconds later. And a half.

GAH! What do you mean 'there's no way a box of pocky could go that fast or far'?

Fine.

The box of pocky was hurtling through the air and was picked up by a migrating coconut that happened to be nearby. Happy? Eh? Coconuts can't migrate? LIES! You LIE! Jeeze, you obviously haven't seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail. You crazy people.

So after once again being hit by the now-world-traveled-by-coconut box of pocky, Kish seized said box and was about to throw it again when the thought of the chances of it catching a ride with a coconut again. Which is a very large chance by the way. So instead he settled for jumping up and down upon it, thus crushing it into oblivion. After finishing his task, Kish carefully stepped to the side as the poor, crushed, world-traveled-by-migrating-coconut box of windowpane pocky as it randomly spontaneously combusted.

Oh shush, spontaneously and randomly don't mean the same thing. They are different; spontaneously has 13 letters and randomly only has 8. Ha!

As jumping on the now charred box of pocky had made him thirsty, Kish decided to go to refreshing Niagara Falls, Canada.

Hush, no he didn't want to go home and get a glass of water.

So Kish set off for Canada by giant flying bubble.

Hey, stop preaching about how he can't teleport! Perhaps he prefers giant flying bubbles over teleporting!

As I was saying, Kish set off for Canada by giant flying bubble and was zooming over Russia when suddenly his giant flying bubble, who happened to be named Kish jr., was popped by an Outer Mongolian tree-rocket.

Ignoring…stupid…people…that say Outer Mongolia isn't a place…

"WAHHH!" Kish screamed as he took a nose-dive towards the Russia-Outer Mongolia border. Luckily he hit the well-placed wedding dress and wasn't killed by the man (and alien) eating caterpillars that are native to Outer Mongolia. So to avoid being eaten alive by the caterpillars, Kish hi-jacked the nearest paper airplane and flew away.

(I'm ignore-vousing you numbskulls that appear to be brainwashed into thinking that the previous sentence defies gravity. Gravity, pft.)

Soon Kish reached his final destination at last, Niagara Falls. Unfortunately it was surrounded by tourists, who Kish had to beat off with his paper plane.

"You'll never take me alive!" He shouted dramatically, tossing the battered plane at the nearest tourist, before leaping off of Niagara Falls whilst briefly grabbing a bungee rope.

"MWAHAHA!" Kish laughed insanely, until Pai appeared out of nowhere. "You're ruining my reputation." Pai grumbled once they somehow managed to get back to Japan, mostly unscathed. "No I wasn't!" Kish wailed.

The two proceeded to have a 5 hour long fight that involved a dictionary, a rock, and a jack-o-lantern. In the end neither one did figure out why Pai's hair randomly turned a brilliant lime green for no apparent reason.

"Jeeze," Tarto muttered from the next room as Kish and Pai's fight started up again "they both went all the way to Canada and didn't bring me back anything."

"You n00b!" Kish shouted at Pai.

THE END

A/N (again) well that was…_fun_… anyways I'll try not to murder characters so much next time…


End file.
